Relationship Gurus
by Sweet Siren's Song
Summary: Our favorite heroines are all riled up (ok just Starfire) for helping you with relationship problems. See what they will say by reviewing!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! Don't yell at me for posting this story instead of updating You Want Me To Do What? I sorry! But hopefully this will just be a cute little story in which you can input problems and see what our fav heroines say!

* * *

Siren: Hi there! Welcome to our, how I like to say, human advice column. I thought it would be a great idea to get the rest of the Titan females together and help you with your relationship problems. Trust me, all of us heroines have been around the dating scene, so we can help with most problems. I'm Siren, and I will be your host. Let me introduce your relationship "gurus". First up we have that bubbly alien from Tameran, Starfire!

Star: Hello troubled females!

Siren: Now we have Raven!

Raven: Hi.

Siren: And we can't forget about Bumblebee!

Bee: Hey girls!

Siren: Now we have Kole!

Kole: Hi there.

Siren: And Jinx!

Jinx: Sup.

Siren: Argent!

Argent: Ello, loves!

Siren: We can't forget Wonder Girl!

Wonder Girl: That's me!

Siren: And our lovely Senorita Pantha!

Pantha: Hola!

Siren: Alrighty then. Now that the introductions are over, I will explain how this works. You review to us a question about guys, guy super heroes, relationships, or if you are a guy, asks us about ladies (or men doesn't matter which way you swing) and we will answer in our own unique ways. If you feel uncomfortable letting us know which author you are, just review anonymously. No one will judge you. So, we are excited to get your questions and we will see ya next chapter! Also, remember, the super heroines will be answering in character, so if you would like to address a certain one, tell us! Also, please state your gender in your review! Bye!

All ladies: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Siren: Hey everybody! Welcome back to Relationship Gurus! So we already have some questions and our first one is from CuteGirl1021. Um, ok so I don't think you really get the point of this. She asked Jinx, Argent, and Raven if they are best friends or related. Well, let me just say this is a show for RELATIONSHIP PROBLEMS not random questions, although I thank you anyway for the question.

Argent: I will answer you anyway. We aren't related considering Jinx was born in a small village, Raven on Azarath, and me in New Zealand, but we are pretty close.

Jinx: I guess since we are similar we became close friends.

Raven: Yeah, what they said.

Siren: Ok, now we have a better question actually about relationships! Our next question is from Toko123. She is a 12 year old girl and asks us how do you tell a guy that you like them. Who wants to take this one?

Raven: Just tell him.

Bee: I don't think it's that easy for some people Raven. It definitely wasn't for you and Beast Boy.

Raven: (blushing) Shut up.

Wonder Girl: Well, first you need to be sure that it is the right time Toko123. Make sure that you are prepared for rejection, but have not convinced yourself of it.

Jinx: Also, remember, you are 12. I promise this boy isn't 'the one' but I say go for him. He will be good practice on talking to the male species for when you are older.

Pantha: Si. But, for once Raven is right. Just tell him. Don't make it extravagant proclaiming your love, but tell him how you feel.

Siren: Alrighty Toko123! I hope that answered your question. Now we have a real doozy of a question from Wrenita-and-Co. Wren has trouble with a guy named Josh. She isn't quite sure how he feels about her. He gives her weird signs like looking at her than looking away, sometimes lightly kicking her foot under the table, or easily joking with her. Keep in mind ladies, this guy is no Kid Flash, Beast Boy, or Cyborg. He is quite shy, so therefore may be considerably socially awkward.

Argent: I think I can help you here, love. All these other girls have guys who are pretty straight forward and confident enough to just tell them, but my Spotty is a tad shy. From what I see he does like you. Quite a lot actually. So, get your flirt on girl! Tease him back, play hard to get!

Siren: Also, I once dated this guy from Atlantis. I met him through Al, he was his friend's brother's cousin's cousin twice removed and he had this social problem. He was adorably awkward and a bit of a geek, but he was sweet. So, know this: he may need you to make the first move because he physically can't.

Bee: I hope that answered your question Wren! And good luck!

Siren: Alright ladies and gentlemen of ! I know this took a lifetime to air but here it is! Don't forget to review more questions or no more of this great love advice! We will see ya next time on Relationship Gurus

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see! So I have a treat for all of my You Want Me To Do What? enthusiasts! A neeeewww caaaarrrr! Jk, I actually have chappie 5 almost done! Yay! Btw review to this little beaut of a story while you are at it. ;**


End file.
